roleplayinggamesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dungeons
The 3rd Edition of Dungeons & Dragons modernizes the D&D rules system. The 3rd Edition is mostly not compatible to earlier versions but conversions are possible with some work. This German edition corresponds to the English 3rd Edition. The d20 System The 3rd Edition introduced the Open Gaming License and the d20 System License. The d20 System License allowed third party publishers to create and sell material compatible to the Dungeons & Dragons rules as long as D&D is not mentioned by name and no character creation rules are included. The Open Gaming License allowed material to be published under it, and allows to copy material that is explicitly marked as Open Game Content. The d20 System License was revoked on June 6th 2008 when the 4th Edition was published. Products Official D&D 3rd Edition Products Basic Rules * D&D Monster Set * D&D Spieler Set * D&D Spielleiter Set * D&D Starter-Set Supplements * Glauben und Ehre * Lied und Stille * Meister der Wildnis * Schwert und Faust * Zauberbuch und Drachenblut Accessories * D&D Charakter Bögen * D&D Spielleiter Schirm * D&D Umrechnungshilfe Adventures * Bastion der gebrochenen Seelen * Das Geheimnis des Steinkreises * Das Herz von Nachtzahn * Der Fürst der Eisernen Festung * Der Traumflüsterer * Die Schattenhöhlen * Die Schmiede des Zorns * Die Zitadelle in Ewiger Nacht Abenteur des Monats * Auge um Auge * Die Brennende Seuche * Die Operationsbasis * Nur noch ein letztes Rätsel * Wüstensand Reiche von Kalamar * Das Ende der Münze * Die Schmieden der Finsternis * Die Spur des Rattenvolks * Die Reiche von Kalamar * Die Wurzel allen Übels * Farbkarte des Kontinents Tellene * Liavens Untergang * Überfall auf Arun'Kid Vergessene Reiche * Die Monster Faeruns * Die Stadt der Spinnenkönigin * Vergessene Reiche Spielleiterschirm * Vergessenen Reiche Official D&D 3.5 Products Basic Rules * D&D Anpassungshilfe für die Grundregelwerke Edition 3.0/Edition 3.5 * D&D Spieler Set * D&D Spielleiter-Handbuch Supplements * Codex Daimonis * Codex Diabolis * Das Buch der Abenteurer * Das Buch des Arkanen * Das Buch des Glaubens * Das Buch des Kriegers * Das Psi-Handbuch * Kompendium Magischer Gegenstände * Monster-Handbuch II * Reiche der Magie * Zauberkompendium Adventures * Die Rote Hand des Unheils Accessories * D&D Deluxe-Charakterbögen Eberron * Das Flüstern der Seelenklinge * Die Schatten des Letzten Krieges * Eberron * Im Griff der Smaragdklaue * Sharn * Spielerhandbuch Eberron Ravenloft * Ravenloft Vergessene Reiche * Das Unterreich * Die Magie Fâeruns * Götter und Kulte * Söhne des Gruumsh * Spieler-Handbuch Fâerun * Tiefwasser * Völker Fâeruns Products using the d20 System license Miscellanous * Das Kämpfer-Handbuch * Das Schurken-Handbuch * Heldenblut * Über den Sylinthpass * Zauberspruch-Schablonen Freihafen * Terror in Freihafen * Tod in Freihafen * Wahnsinn in Freihafen Muin * Die Helden Muins * Die Jagd nach der zerbrochenen Sonnenscheibe * Die Phantastische Welt Muin * Muin Kartenset * Saloria Narbenlande * Atlas der Narbenlande: Ghelspad * Kreaturen Kompendium * Relikte & Rituale Penumbra * Da sind Räuber im Wald * Die Gezeiten der Jahre * Drei Tage zum Totschlagen Category:Game editions